


Consequences

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and Wendy [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, This is an AU, and honestly once has totally affected my vision of these characters, i probably wasn't supposed to list both versions of the characters but, mentions of underage sex but the characters in this are of age, though I'm sure you could enjoy this even if you havent seen any once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no pink plus, but that's only because the tests have gotten more advanced. Pregnant. It unmistakeably says Pregnant.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Peter and Wendy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night and I wanted to explore it. I haven't written fanfic in...maybe 2 years but hopefully it's still decent. TW for abortion.

There is no pink plus, but that's only because the tests have gotten more advanced. Pregnant. It unmistakeably says Pregnant. Wendy Darling stares at the word, as if staring will make it any less true. It's the third test she's taken and the tests are 99% accurate. Fuck. 

How in the world is she going to tell him? She knows she can't keep it (it, not the baby because thinking of it as anything more than just an it will make this infinitely harder). She's eighteen. She's a fucking Oxford student. Her parents would kill her. Her-Her boyfriend--Fuck, how is she going to tell Peter? 

Her face is hot and wet. When did she start crying? 

"Wendy?" There's a knock at the bathroom door. It's Alice. Right, Alice had been there when Wendy got back from the chemist. She said she didn't want Wendy to go through this alone.

"Wendy, open up."

Wendy Darling opens the door after making sure she'd remembered to pull her skirt up and flush. 

She heads for the sink, washing her hands and then her face. As soon as she finishes drying herself, Alice hugs her tightly. They've never been close, but any girl can understand the horror of this situation.

Alice doesn't ask any questions. She just hugs her in the second floor girl's lavatory, until Wendy pulls away. "Thanks." 

She puts the tests in her purse and heads out.

"Are you sure you don't want company?" Alice looks concerned. It's so weird to see Alice concerned. She's always in her head, thousands of miles away, daydreaming or deep in thought. 

"Yes." Wendy tries for a smile, which probably looks pathetic. "I can handle this."

* * *

Peter Pan is not an Oxford student. Not because he isn't smart enough, mostly because he didn't want to put in the effort in and didn't have any money to go uni to anyway. He's currently a mechanic in Oxford, followed her all the way here from London.

Wendy knocks on the door of his flat. It's basically their flat, but of course her parents would never allow her to actually live with him. Mostly because they didn't want, well, _this_ to happen. Fuck.

He answers the door happily, oblivious. As soon as she's inside he starts kissing her. 

"Peter." She stops the kiss and pulls away. She can feel both her body and voice shake. 

"What is it, what's wrong?" 

She can't bring her self to say it so she just pulls out one of the tests and hands it to him. 

"How?" He asks immediately.

"You know how." They've had sex at least once a week and up to twice a day since they were sixteen. And that's not including the less frequent sex when they were fifteen. And this is the consequence of sex.

"I thought you were on the-"

"It's not 100% effective." 99% if you take it perfectly (which she does) but apparently when you have sex very frequently that 1% becomes notable. 

She waits for a response, but he just stares at her in shock. 

"I'm not-"

There's so much frustration and anger and fear in the way he says these words that she doesn't allow him to continue. "I know, I don't want to either." 

"So you're getting an, uh-"

"An abortion." She says the words in a whisper. 

She can see him relax. It's sounds so simple to him doesn't it?

"Can you come with me?"

"Oh, right, of course. Now?" 

"I made an appointment while I was on the bus. Tomorrow at 8." 

"That's so early."

He's taking this a lot better than expected but why does he have to be such a boy about it.

"Well, I'd rather this be done sooner than later." 

"Right." He says tentatively, "I'm sorry." 

"Thanks." 

"Come here." He takes her hand and guides her to his couch. 

Peter wraps his arms around Wendy and she feels like the knot inside her chest as loosened just a little. 

"Do you want to talk?" He asks after a few minutes. 

"I'm scared." She says. "The woman said since it's under 70 days, I just have to take a couple of pills, but it's still so awful." 

"It'll be okay. I'll take a day off work tomorrow and we'll wake up with the birds and get the pill and you can skip your classes and we'll watch that awful show on the telly." 

He says ands like _aaand_ to give him time to think of the rest of the sentence. It's endearing.

She takes a deep breath, trying not to cry again, "Okay."

The worst part of this is that she wants to have a child with Peter some day. He's it for her. He's been it since she met him on the playground when they were ten. She hates the idea of extinguishing a life. Which is why again this isn't a child, this is an just an nameless "it."

"I love you." He says into her hair. 

"I love you too." she responds.

* * *

They get to the clinic at a quarter before 8. There are people with signs telling her "baby" has a heartbeat, claiming that God wants her to have this child. She expected this but it's so much worse in real life. She feels like she's hiding behind Peter. He's 25 cm taller and now more than ever does that height feel like protection.

When they get inside, a woman gives Wendy some forms to fill out and they sit down in old fashioned waiting room. Peter puts his arm around her shoulders as she fills out the paperwork, which essentially confirms that she is who she says she is and she does indeed want to have an abortion. 

Then someone calls her name and they get up. he person - a doctor or a nurse? - has her get some blood and urine samples and then guides her to a room.

The room they are led to is small and clean - much like every other doctors office she's ever been to. A doctor says she has to do an ultrasound, but they don't have to look, it's just to confirm the length of the pregnancy. Wendy squeezes Peter's hand and both of them look away as the doctor puts the cool gel on her stomach and then moves the probe along. It takes so much of Wendy's strength not to look and not to cry. After the ultra sound the doctor explains that she's going to administer the first pill now and sometime in the next couple days Wendy will have to take the other one. That will be when she really miscarries (Wendy flinches at the word).

She gives her the pill to swallow with some water and then says. "Well Miss Darling, that's all for today. You can schedule a follow up for the second pill here or you can take it at home, up to you."

"I'll take it with me." She says. She's grateful that tomorrow is Saturday and she'll at least won't miss anything. 

"It's going to be uncomfortable - you will bleed, I recommend you sit over a toilet and afterwords you may feel nauseous or dizzy. Make sure not to overdo it." 

Wendy nods. Then they go back to the front desk to pay for the pills and pick up the second one. 

Peter hands the woman the notes before Wendy gets a chance to pull out her purse. "It's the least I can do." 

She doesn't feel particularly different yet, but tomorrow she knows she will. 

He drives her back to the flat where, as promised, they watch Love Island and cuddle. 

The next day he holds her hand as she cries, as she loses it. He flushes for her.

Wendy is shocked by how gentle he's been through all of this. It feels out of character. The only other time Peter has acted anyway like this was when Wendy's aunt died, which is she guesses similar enough to this. 

She usually cooks- the night before she made a nice soup- but as the doctor predicted she doesn't feel well. Peter picks up some take out from their favorite Indian restaurant and they eat in silence until-

"So I guess this means we have to start using condoms again." And it's like he's broken their spell of solemness that's hit them since she showed him the test result on Thursday. 

She laughs but dutifully replies with proper snark, "Of course, you arse." 

He smiles his brilliant Peter Pan smile and she really believes that it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this/write about these characters more if you want.


End file.
